Torchwood -Prehistoric Rift
by vortexkid2012
Summary: I think I'll be writing Torchwood novels now since I'm not very familiar with a lot of other series so enjoy. Jack, Gwen and Rhys investigate the random rifts popping up over the world. They all lead to Earth in 2012 or in the prehistoric era. But what the Torchwood team want to know is who is creating the portals in time and then they want some answers.


**Prehistoric Rift**

**Chapter 1: The Rift Opens**

**Velociraptor**

I was scared. I ran as fast as I could but that tyrannosaurus was too fast for me. Trust him to look for easy things to catch and pick me, a scrawny velociraptor, unable to outrun such a fearsome dinosaur. I didn't look back. I wouldn't have dared to. I jumped over an upcoming log. But the Tyrannosaurus simply stepped over it. I was coming up to a dead end. Could I climb that tree. That wouldn't work. I looked at the upcoming cliff that I'd either be eaten on or fallen from. I was getting closer. I had to make a choice. I shivered with fear. I ran as fast as I could. The tyrannosaurus dived towards me and before I knew it I had leaped of the cliff...

**Gwen**

Rhys was making tea. I dunno what it is about tea but everybody seems to love it. Maybe its alien. I laughed aloud at myself. Rhys turned around a smiled. He brought me over some tea and said "What's so funny then?" he sipped on his tea thoughtfully. It seemed thinking was quite a hard thing for Rhys. I didn't tell him that. I tried to think of some kind of excuse to why I found this so funny. "Just thinking about good times" I smiled. I reckon I'd get away with this one. Rhys just smiled back at me. He'd finished his tea. That was quick. Rhys always did rush with food and drink. I heard crying come from the room next to me. It was the baby again. I'd let Rhys sort it out. He's goodish with that sort of thing. He doesn't fuss so much about it. I sipped my tea wondering when Jack would be back from holiday. Well I say holiday. He was fighting some alien in Paris. At least I think that he said that. It was over the phone and there isn't very good reception where he was. Countryside, he said he was in. What a liar. He always says he's in some quite place, next thing you know he's randomly teleported to you holding a vortex manipulator in one hand, a hand gun in the other and he smiles and says "Woah that was close!" and he walks off again. Simply Jack.

**Rhys**

"Oh shut up!" This baby was driving me loony. I come home from the pub and all it wants is food. So I get the damn thing food and then it wants milk so I get it milk. Now it wants more food. "Get it yourself" I said. I was going to walk out but then I remembered it wasn't able to get some itself. I sighed. I guess it's time for another pointless journey to the shops. I don't see why they don't just have a big shop for baby food. Call it the baby shop or something. Its a lot easier than going all the way to Tesco. I hate Tesco. I prefer Sainsbury's. I hesitated. I was stressing for no reason. I should probably just leave before I change my mind. I walked out and grabbed my coat. I called to my wife Gwen. "I'm going down to Sainsbury's to get the baby food" I waited for a response. "Yeah. Okay." I closed the door behind me.

**Velociraptor**

I fell and fell and fell. My eyes were closed the whole time. I was too afraid. I couldn't speak. I didn't open my eyes one time. I hit the ground. Or did I? I felt the ground beneath me but there was no impact. Oh great, I guess this is some form of afterlife. It always is when your about to die and you wake up an- actually, we probably shouldn't jump to conclusions. I opened one eye. There was a hard grey substance beneath me. People screamind and pointing. I raised my head to see what they were pointing at. Me? Funny looking animals they were. No tail. A straight body. Where were their claws? Why were their eyes on the _front _of their head. It all didn't make sense. But this was still earth. Their was a loud beeping sound. I look up. There was a furious looking animal in some kind contraption with a wheel of some sort. This was made of something that only we could imagine as a myth or simply a fairy tale. Metal. I stood up and heard shreiks. There were sirens and men pointing little black metal thingd towards my head. Maybe this was their equivelant to claws but what ever it was it head when it hit my skin. I blacked out.

**Jack**

I ran. Obviously I'm so awesome I can run for miles. I wasn't running for my life. I had a million of those. I was running for my freedom. If those things managed to capture me they'd probably torture me forever. Until even they decayed and died they would tell their offspring to keep me there for ever. I ran and my coat flew behind me, almost like a cape. I was like a super hero. I know the doctor wouldn't approve of me thinking this but what the hell. I'm running for my freedom. When has he ever stopped me? I turned a corner. How long did these corridors go? I reached the final door of this vast maze. I opened it. I could see darkness but also a crack at the far end of the room. I drew me closer. The beauty of the light that shone through that crack. I came closer. I reached my hand out and BAM! I wave of light blasted over me. Had I died again? I was still thinking. Thats a first, or maybe I wasn't dead. I coughed. Smoke filled my mouth. Not smoke. Exhaust fumes! I sat up. I was sitting in the middle of a motorway and the whole mototway was in Gridlock.  
"Hey! Mate. Get out the round you dirty son of a-" I pulled out my gun. I stood up and straightened my tie carefully. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that last bit." I smiled at him and walked to the side of the road and shot his tyre as I slowly walked away. Interesting how some people from London get so worked up when I'm the one who should be concerned. Idiot.


End file.
